


Just One of Those Days

by M1n3



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: High School, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mathematics, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1n3/pseuds/M1n3
Summary: Dipper and Bill share a math class. Professor Ford is really, really done with the whole class.





	Just One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly thought of this at 4:15 in the morning. It's now 4:21 as I am writing this. Based of that Tumblr post that was talking about this situation happening in their class. I was just reading a few Bill x Dipper high school au's and thought that this would be funny. No one looked over this before I posted this.

It was a slow day at Gravity Falls High School. Professor Ford was just about to walk out of class, even though it was just third period. The only one to actually pay attention to the lesson was Dipper Pines, but he was just Ford's assistant. Ford had asked Dipper to be his assistant during this period because this was the class that needed the most help and he had known that Dipper was smart enough to help out those who just couldn't understand the problem. However, today was one of those days where no one was trying.  
Windy and several other students were talking about some empty convenient store, Gideon was drawing hearts and sighing a lot into his notebook, and Bill was trying to get Dippers attention. That was one problem that Ford never thought he would have to face, Bill plus Dipper. Most days, Dipper had a handle on it and made sure Bill did at least some of the work, however today was one of those days, based on the redness in Dipper's cheeks, where no one was even trying.  
Finally, fed up with the class, Ford almost yelled, startling the students. "For gods sake, all of you are terrable at this. Do you even know basic math? Robbie, what is two plus two?" The student in question had been spacing off in his own little world but was rudly pulled out when Ford yelled. Ford could see the panic on the student's face, probably because Ford made sure to keep his anger in check. Ford almost didn't notice Dipper whisper behind his hand and had a weird look in his eyes.  
"Seven!" Robbie turned red as soon as he had sealed his fate. Ford pulled his glasses off and rubbed his face. For a moment, Ford had felt bad for yelling. Now, he just wanted the day to end. Bill wasn't the best influience and not for the first time, Ford considered seperating the two. Dipper would have never told another struggling student the wrong answer before Bill, however the last time Ford had tried to separate the two, it ended up with Bill yelling bad jokes and not appropriate pick-up lines at Dipper during work time. Ford pulled his hand back and placed his glasses back onto his face when he heard a loud gasping. Bill was sitting straight up and gave Dipper a look that was between adoration and lust.  
"Soulmate," Bill had squicked out softly. Dipper was red behind his hand that was still covering his face. Out of the corner of Ford's eye, he saw Gideon roll his eyes and made a discusted face.  
"Oh quit that Gideon. It's not like you're any better." The boy's face turned angrly towards the teacher. "I'm disappointed in you all. Test moved to Friday instead of Wednesday, so you guys got two more day of review. Don't complain and do some work tonight. Come back tomorrow with questions so that I know what you guys need help with. Now go, early dismissal. I think we all need a break." Ford turned away from the class to go drink his now cold coffee. Ford looked up in time to see Bill and Dipper awkwardly shuffling out of the class. Bill looked like he was still in awe of what Dipper had done, but Dipper himself looked like he was a little upset. The boy turned around to check on Ford, if he needed any help. Ford just waved the boy off and winked. Before the teacher turned back around, he had caught Dipper blush and slipped his hand into Bill's. Today was just one of those days.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it's super early. Bear with me. Based of a Tumblr post about this happening in some persons math class. I don't know where it is but prompt is not mine. Just thought it be funny for this to exist.


End file.
